Carini and Duncia, European Patent Application Publication Number (EPA) 0 253 310, published Jan. 20, 1988, discloses a class of imidazole angiotensin II antagonists useful for treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure. The compounds are active when administered by intravenous injection. Several of the compounds are also orally active. The general disclosure encompasses certain 4-alkyl-2-propyl-1-[(2'-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)biphenyl-4-yl)methyl]imidazoles substituted at the 5-position of the imidazole ring with halogen, nitro, trifluoromethyl or cyano.
Carini, Duncia and Wong, International Application Publication Number WO 89/06233, published Jul. 13, 1989, discloses the same class of imidazole angiotensin II antagonists and also discloses additional imidazole angiotensin II antagonists useful for treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure. Some of the additionally-disclosed compounds are orally active. The general disclosure of WO 89/06233 encompasses the compounds of this invention, but the compounds of this invention are not specifically disclosed.